Brock and Wilhomena's Getaway
by Woody K
Summary: Brock and Wilhomena spend the weekend at her lakeside home. Request from KJC71790.
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday, Wilhomena invited Brock to spend the weekend at her lakeside home. The inside was rather spacious her bed had enough room for two people to sleep in, maybe even three.

In the afternoon, she asked him to accompany her while grocery shopping. They bought salads and steaks as well as few bottles of red and white wine.

The steaks were served well done for dinner and the salads were served without dressing, they even mixed red and white wine together in their wine glass. Once they were done, they felt a little lightheaded.

Brock and Wilhomena went upstairs to her bedroom and once she sat down, she immediately took her top and her bra off, allowing Brock to stare at her breasts. Wilhomena looked into his eyes with a cute smile and blushed, then she unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them down along with his underwear, leaving him with only a shirt on.

Once Brock took off his shirt off and Wilhomena stripped off her pants and undies, they were both completely naked. Wilhomena said while Brock stared at her pretty chest and face, "Brock, can you please turn on the heater? I'm starting to get a little cold."

Wilhomena was feeling cold, obviously. Brock was felling a little chilly too, he could really notice that by the sudden stiffening and shrinkage of her pinkish brown nipples, so he stood up and turned on the heater quickly then sat next to her.

Now, Brock and Wilhomena just sitting next to each other on the bed, both full naked. They were nude with nothing on our bodies, that was just a perfect start for Brock as he couldn't help but notice his erection getting harder and bigger in front of Wilhomena, he even whispered her name, "Wilhomena."

Next, Brock started to stroke her lovely hair as Wilhomena looked at the naked man before her, not into his eyes but directly at his crotch, she giggled, "Oooh your cock is hard, big guy!"

Brock blushed deeply and chuckled, "Heh. I guess it is, I haven't jerked off for a long time."

She smiled as it grew a little bigger and harder as she bit her bottom lip. Yep, that was it, a great amount of sexual tension was growing between Brock and Wilhomena, they needed to relieve it as soon as possible, the soonest time for that was right now. Wilhomena giggled and crossed her legs, "I can give you a friendly handjob if you want."

He stared at Wilhomena for a while, feeling surprised as Brock directed his eyes on Wilhomena's rounded tits and said with a weak voice full of lust, "Yes, please."

"Well then, let me touch your cock, Brock!"

"Ha ha. That's funny because it rhymes."

As they talked, both of their hearts started to beat faster, Brock said, "Go ahead, touch my cock with hands or mouth, darling. I am showing it to you, so do whatever you like to it."

At that point, Brock felt like he was totally under her control. As Wilhomena looked at his penis, she noticed it was circumcised, hard, a little above average size and also a little bit hairy. They had prepared for such a night after all. She stared at Brock's cock for a while and then she started to run her hand up and down it very slowly, then she stroked it a little bit faster as Brock started to moan, "Wow. Your hand is so soft, baby. Whatever it is you are doing, keep doing it."

Brock bit his bottom lip with lust, Wilhomena even spread her legs and gestured for Brock to put a few fingers in her fully exposed vagina. Within a few minutes, a few more strokes, a few more moans and a few more groans from both Brock and Wilhomena, Brock released his white viscous seminal fluid all around her hand and on his flat belly. At that moment, Brock was panting, too tired to go on as he looked directly into her eyes.

Wilhomena climaxed shortly after Brock did, she came all over the floor beneath them and some even got on the bed comforter. Brock looked directly into her eyes after they were done, she said, "Good boy!"

She grinned and kissed his cheek softly, then he did the same.

A long moment of silence passed then she grabbed his head gently and merged her lips with Brock's. Even though they had just released gallons of cum, their hearts started to beat fast again. Kissing Brock was obviously getting him hard and getting her wet again, Brock involuntarily sucked on her lips with passion as his tongue started to play along with hers and his hands caressed her back and butt.

She took his hands and intertwined her fingers with Brock's, then got on top of him. He could feel her hips getting pushed against mine, her wet vagina massaging his cock, her saliva in his mouth. Brock let out a soft moan and placed his hands over her rounded tits, he could feel them. They were soft and beautiful and he squeezed her tits so hard that she moaned, her moans just turned him on more and made his cock get harder.

He moaned louder in her mouth and sucked on her tongue as he pushed his hips harder against hers and in a few moments, they ran out of energy and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Brock and Wilhomena went skinny dipping in the backyard pool, but not before a little sex.

Wilhomena had Brock lie on his back on a lounge chair, then spread her cunt lips with her thumb and index finger. From her excitement, she was heavily lubricating and some of her juices were dripping down onto the head of the cock below her as she lowered her body slowly on Brock's penis and when contact was made, she stopped so he could move the head from side to side in her and spread the natural lubrication. When they were both prepared, she moved slightly lower and sighed with joy as she felt the head of the big, hard mushroom shape wedge between her fingers and into her dripping pink hole.

The sensations were incredible to Brock too and he moaned, his shaft was so eager to plunge into the lovely place above him that he had to resist the urge to thrust upward. Among the reasons he favored the position Wilhomena also wanted to use were the visual delights.

He had noted the beauty of her pussy and watching his cock being engulfed by that lovely place was even better. Above her flat belly were her big, succulent D cup breasts and another delight was watching them sway and bounce as Wilhomena moved above him. He also reveled in the grimaces of joy that flickered over her face, because Brock always enjoyed sex much more when he knew the woman with him was also receiving pleasure.

Another thing he always liked about a sexy woman like Wilhomena being on top was how, after his cock was all the way inside her, he would be able to caress her lush body, in particular her curvaceous ass. If she was okay with the idea, he would even insert a finger into that tight rear hole while he was fucking the juicy one in front.

Of course, the greatest thrill of all was what her pussy was doing for him as his cock was enveloped. Brock could already feel her internal muscles massaging the fraction of his shaft that was inside her. The pleasure was tremendous and kept getting better as Leaf lowered her body farther, taking his cock in more and more deeply. When the entire length was inside her, she smiled at him, "I love the way your big cock feels in my pussy, Brock."

"I'm glad you enjoying it."

Her knees were on the ground, one on either side of him, and she leaned forward, placing her hands on Brock's chest so she could straighten out her legs and sprawl full length on top of him. As she changed position, he reached up to gently fondle her big breasts with their erect nipples. Leaf grinned at this additional attention being paid to her and continued moving lower until she was full length on top of Brock. Although her breasts had felt great, he released them and placed his hands just below her shoulders, prepared to caress her when she started moving.

That wouldn't happen for a few seconds, because Wilhomena wanted to lie quietly on top of Brock and let the waves of pleasure throb through her body from the presence of the big cock that filled her pussy. When she did start moving, it was slowly, using her forearms on the lounge chair that felt like a mattress and her hands wrapped around his shoulders to pull herself forward, removing her pussy from around the cock that was cramming it. She felt Brock's hands and fingers caressing her back, all the way down to her butt cheeks and his touch sent tingles through her body. When she started moving back to impale herself again, his hands moved down to position themselves with the fingers gripping the cleft of her ass.

From eating Wilhomena's pussy, Brock was already in a high state of arousal, but her rigid nipples made him even more excited. When he felt her sliding back down along his torso and enveloping his cock, he pressed down on her buttocks and their bodies came together with a satisfying wet sound, accompanied by a duet of blissful moans. She laid in the same position on top of him for a few minutes, whispering of how great it was to be doing what she had been wanting to do for such a long while before sliding up Ash's body to briefly remove her pussy from around the cock that was giving her so much pleasure.

Once again, Wilhomena stopped with the head of his cock inside her, paused and started sliding back to impale herself. Wilhomena's pussy felt so wonderful as it was being stuffed full, her body started rocking from side to side, making the fucking even better for both of them. She continued stroking the same way for a long time, sliding back and forth and feeling her level of pleasure mounting toward what she knew would be a monumental orgasm.

Ash knew he was close to being ready to climax and it would be the best of his life. Everything about their coupling on the ground near the pool was superlative to Brock, from Wilhomena's breasts against his chest to his hands caressing her back and fondling her ass to the way her body was writhing on top of him. Those were immensely pleasurable, but the best part was still what her tight pussy was doing for his cock. With every movement of her body, it felt as if her internal muscles were massaging every inch of his shaft with a thousand strong but gentle fingers.

It was just as good to Wilhomena and she knew the best was yet to come. She had been moving straight back and forth while impaling herself with a minimum of contact between her clit and his cock. It was time to cum, though, and she placed her hands on his chest and pushed, while bending her knees, until she was once again in the cowgirl position with her succulent breasts swaying from side to side, telling Brock, "I'm ready to cum."

He reached out and placed his hands on Wilhomena's hips. Wilhomena raised her body again, but this time she was leaning back and her engorged clit scraped over the top surface of Brock's cock. A tremendous thrill surged through her and it was duplicated when she lowered herself and took his cock all the way back into her pussy. She stayed like that, but just for a few seconds because her mounting climax and desire to feel his cock caressing her clit were too demanding for her to remain in that position any longer than that. Wilhomena started raising and lowering her body, slowly at first, but faster as her need for another orgasm became stronger.

His need was just as strong and the next time Wilhomena lowered her body, Brock pushed down on her hips and thrust his cock up into her dripping pussy. Her juices spattered on both of them again and they moaned in delight from the incredible pleasure they were sharing. A lot more juices spattered and more and louder moans were uttered as the coupling by the pool continued.

Wilhomena had her movements become more and more erratic and her body had started swaying and weaving as she moved up and down. It was a visual delight because her breasts were bouncing and swaying too, but Ash feared she might fall to the side, interrupt the fabulous time they were having and possibly hurt herself. His hands on her hips held her more tightly and he guided her movements while plunging his cock in and out of her. His own climax was getting closer to erupting, but he wanted Leaf to cum before he did. Once again, the sexy woman was whimpering her bliss while in rhythm with the cock surging in and out of her pussy, crying ecstatically, "Oh, god!"

Her climax began to overwhelm her. Losing control of her muscles, Wilhomena swayed from side to side and back and forth like a rag doll. Brock, with his own climax concentrating in his groin and prepared to burst out, would not let her fall and kept driving his cock in and out of her pussy as fast as he could. Wilhomena cried out again, louder and more joyously as she climaxed. All her muscles clenched and immediately relaxed and she slowly fell forward to end up sprawled on top of Brock.

Ash didn't pause, but kept plunging his cock into her acquiescent pussy until he sighed happily as his own climax erupted. His cum gushed into her cavern, but he kept fucking until he had ejaculated twice more. He was through then and wrapped his arms tenderly around the delightful woman and hugged his lover closely to his chest. After their tremendous climaxes, Wilhomena lied atop Brock in a pile of joy as they caught their breaths. They then planned to take a nice, refreshing nude dip in the pool, skinny dipping naked as the day they were born.


End file.
